Total Drama Collisions
by writes4u
Summary: All of the contestants including Mr. Coconut from the first four seasons return along with thirteen new contestants for the biggest season of Total Drama Ever! Who will win out of the fifty-two contestants?
1. Send In Everybody

Chris stood infront of the Camp Wawanaka sign. "Season... wait, which season is it?" Chris said asking the cameraman. "Don't shrug at me!"

The first boat pulled up and dropped off Katie and Sadie. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe that Chris remembered to have us join this season." Katie said.

"I know! I was beginning to think that he forgot about us!" Sadie said.

"Actually you two weren't supposed to be in buy the producers reminded me." Chris said.

"You're such a meanie!" Katie said crying.

"No one hurts my best friend!" Sadie yelled angrily. She then pushed Chris into the water. The two of them then walked to the other side of the dock.

Chris started to pull himself up as B walked off the next boat. B looked around the dock not knowing that he was standing on Chris' hand and the host fell back into the water.

B stood then next to Katie and Sadie. The next boat pulled up and Brick got off. Brick saluted B, Katie and Sadie. "Brick, give me a hand!" Chris yelled.

Brick started to pull Chris up but then Jo came off the next boat. "How's it going Brickhouse?" Jo asked.

"Jo?" Brick said surprised. He let go of Chris and Chris fell back into the water. "You're here!"

"Yeah. Everybody is competing." Jo said.

Brick and Jo both walked over to the other side of the dock next to B.

Noah walked past Chris struggling to pull himself up and over to the others. "Wow. It looks like almost nobody is here." Noah said.

"Hey Noah!" Katie and Sadie said at the same time.

Blaineley walked off the next boat. "An the most fabulous contestant has just arrived." Blaineley said.

"Really where?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"Blaineley!" Chris called, "Help me up!"

"No way McLain!" Blaineley said spitting in his face.

"Whatever, you're probably going home first Mildred!" Chris said laughing with one eye closed.

Blaineley then stepped on Chris with her high heels. "Where's Cody?!" Sierra screamed as she ran off the boat.

Chris was able to finally get up but was pushed aside by Sierra. Katie, Sadie, Noah, Blaineley, Brick, Jo all laughed while B smirked.

"Hi guys!" Lindsay said walking off the boat. "Have you guys seen Chip?"

"The name is Chris!" Chris said annoyed.

"You mean your name isn't Hitler?" Lindsay asked as everybody there laughed at Chris again.

"I don't get it." Lindsay said walking next to Katie and Sadie.

"Lindsay!" Tyler said running over to his girlfriend before tripping and knocking Chris off the dock. Tyler looked at himself and noticed he was still on the dock. "Sweet!"

Lindsay and Tyler then began to make out. "Get a room you two!" Heather snapped as she walked off the next boat.

Heather received glares from most of the contestants. "What? Do you want two couples continuously making out?"

Owen walked off the next boat and pulled everybody even Heather, Chris and Blaineley into a group hug. "I missed you all so much!"

"Owen! We can't breath" Noah said.

"Oops. Sorry." Owen said as he dropped everybody. The dock underneath him broke and he pulled Chris into it with him.

Sam walked off the next boat with his waterproof 3DS. "Can't wait for the this season."

"Sam! No video games this season! " Chris snapped a he took the 3DS and threw it into the lake.

"Nooo!" Sam said jumping into the lake, "Don't worry Mario, I'll save you!"

"Chris why did you do that to my Sammy?" Dakota asked.

"Cause I can." Chris said. He failed to notice that Dakota became a mutant monster twice his size.

"Dakota destroy Chris! He hurt Sam feelings!" Dakota said picking up Chris and throwing him into the lake.

Sam quickly came to the surface with his 3DS. "Yes! It's waterproof!"

Cody smiled as he walked off the next boat. That is until Sierra tackled him to the ground. "Sierra, what is wrong with you?"

"I haven't seen you for six weeks!" Sierra said hugging Cody.

Dawn walked off the next boat and approached Dakota. "Dakota, remember to count to ten in your head and breath slowly." Dawn said to Dakota.

"Did somebody say ten?!" Trent asked with a crazy look in his eyes. "I hate ten!"

"Trent, I think you should find yourself a girlfriend, your aura tells me that because it was the lack of a kid person in your life has caused the obsession with nine and the hatred of ten."

"I'm fine!" Trent said. His eye then twitched saying otherwise.

The others backed away slowly from Trent. "Okay where is Chris?" Courtney said as she stormed onto the dock.

"Nice to see you too." Noah said sarcastically.

"Hey guys!" Izzy said as she ran off from the next boat.

"IZZY!" Owen said running up and giving her a hug.

Izzy then punched Chris knocking him off the docks.

Mike came off the next boat and looked around. "Hey guys. Has Zoey came here yet?"

"Is Zoey the one who is really scary and fit?" Lindsay asked.

"No that would be me." Eva grumbled as she walked off the boat.

"Oh. Please don't hurt me!" Lindsay said jumping behind Owen.

"Don't worry. I won't." Eva said causing everybody to get confused.

"Eva, looks like our worst competitor is here!" Chris said finally back on the dock. Eva then punched him back into the lake.

"I was talking about Staci!" Chris said now swimming back to the dock.

"Did you know that my great great great great great great great great great great great great great aunt Kathy invented talking." Staci said walking over to the other contestants. "Before that everybody was mute ."

"Nobody told you were here." Anne Maria yelled as she pushed Staci into the water ontop of Chris.

The next boat pulled up and Scott walked off the boat. He saw that most of the people were glaring at him. "What?"

Chris was about to get back on the dock but Scott kicked him in the face. "That was for feeding me to that shark!" Scott growled.

"Don't worry! Lightning will rescue you!" Lightning yelled as he jumped down into the lake.

Chris was then thrown up and saw an angry Ezekiel. Ezekiel looked mostly normal except for the fact that some of his hair was short.

"What are you looking at homeschool?" Chris said angrily. Ezekiel then pounced on Chris and started to maul him.

"Hey guys!" DJ said before seeing the fight, "If fights are already happening, I want out of this season!" DJ said backing away.

A loud song blasted into the ears of everybody. PARTY ROCKERS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT! EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME!

Geoff jumped off the oncoming boat. "Did you know that my third cousin twice removed is LMFAO's manager?" Staci asked.

"No one cares!" Heather snapped.

"That was a bit mean wasn't it?" Zoey said.

"Zoey!" Mike said running to Zoey.

Mike and Zoey hugged. "Move it Love birds!" Duncan said pushing the two of them.

"I'm going to kill you, cheater!" Courtney yelled as she ran into Duncan and rammed into him.

Unfortunately for Justin, who was just arriving, he was then rammed into as well. "What did you do that for? Now I'm ugly!" Justin said starting to cry.

"Quit your crying! At least you 1weren't trampled and almost drowned in lava!" Alejandro said angrily glaring at everybody.

Suddenly, a coconut was thrown off the next boat. "Mr. Coconut?!" Owen said running over to the coconut and picking him up.

"Is he talking to a coconut?" Zoey whispered confused.

"It is you! Noah, Izzy say hi to Mr. Coconut!" Owen said happily.

"Hi Mr. Coconut!" Izzy yelled.

"I am not talking to a coconut." Noah mumbled.

"Owen! Food cannot talk! Learn about the living properties of fruit! Gosh!" Harold yelled at Owen.

"Did you know that my great great great great great great great great great..." Staci said beginning to lie about one of her dead ancestors.

"Yet, that's great. Shut up and don't bother!" Chris said angrily. "Anyway, our next competitor is Gwen."

"I'm going to kill that boyfriend stealer!" Courtney said, "After I finish this loser!"

"Look Courtney, I actually felt bad an thought that Duncan was going to break up with you!" Gwen said calmly.

"Can somebody help me?" Duncan asked.

"Courtney, let go of him." Chris ordered. She then threw Duncan at Chris.

"Hey guys!" Beth said running out the next boat.

"Somebody let me up!" Chris called out from under the dock looking at a camera.

"Now that is karma!" LaShawna said laughing at Chris.

"Note to self, make sure all challenges are brutal and terrifying this season." Chris said underneath his breath.

"Geoff!" Bridgette said running up to Geoff and accidentally pushing Chris back into the water. The two of them then began to make out.

Everybody started to groan. "Get a room!" Jo yelled.

"Chris, why are you in the lake?" Cameron asked.

"Because I love to swim in the lake in my normal clothes!" Chris snapped as he climbed up. "Also, we have thirteen new contestants."

* * *

A smaller boat pulled up and there were thirteen people and a fruit on it. "Meet Billy..."

The intern with short blond hair, a white tank top, green shorts and sandals looked around and sighed, "I wanted a promotion, but this is not it!"

"Melinda..."

A girl with long red hair, glasses and a white lab coat was punching numbers into a calculator. "By my calculations, I will most likely win. Then again, I didn't add in the other newcomers."

"Yumi..."

A japanese girl with ponytails, a blue short skirt, and a white tank top waved to the camera. "Oh my gosh! I am on my favorite TV show right now! Hi Mom! Well, my favorite show after DragonBall and Naruto and Pokemon and Teen Titans and Avatar: The Last Airbender and Bleach and..." Yumi said rambling.

"Quinn..."

A girl with brown hair was sketching in a drawing pad not looking up. She wore jeans, sneakers and paint covered shirt. "Wait, did you say something?"

"Bruce..."

"The name is Batman!" yelled a teen wearing a Batman costume.

"Mary..."

A girl wearing a catholic school uniform featuring a gray skirt and a plaid shirt reading a bible. "God, please help them." She mumbled underneath her breath.

"Xavier..."

A teen wearing a red sweatshirt, and a light gray shirt with an orange X on it jumped up and down. "EXTREME!" He yelled jumping overboard and swimming the rest of the way.

"Rebecca..."

A brunette wearing a red skater hat, purple plaid jacket,black T-shirt and jeans looked down and saw him. "Dude, you okay?" She called down.

"Tiffany..."

A girl with messed up dirty blond hair and poorly put on makeup was drinking from a bottle. Her shirt and jeans were both messed up as well. "I love you beer." She said before she threw up on the handrail of the boat.

"Kimmy..."

"Ewwww! Germs must die! Before the kill me all!" A girl wearing long gloves, hiking boots, jeans and a long sleeved shirt said spraying the vomit with disinfectant spray.

"William..."

"To make friends or play the game, that is the question." William said.

"Victor..."

A thin guy in a wheelchair glared at the two people next to him. "Will you all shut up!?"

"and Fernando!"

A tall teenage boy looked over Victor. "Is your attitude because of the lack of sugar in your life? Cause I can fill that void."

* * *

"Yep. These are the weirdos that are also competing this seasons!" Chris said as he pressed a button causing this ship to explode as well. The thirteen newcomers fell onto the dock.

"That was extreme! Let's do it again!" Xavier yelled excited.

"Where do you get these explosives!?" Courtney asked.

"First, I had Chef handle the explosives and secondly,I am not allowed to touch or be near any sort of explosive and thirdly, I am not telling you the name of mt guy ands fourth, it's time to go over the rules at the campfire."

"Why there?" Heather asked annoyed.

"Because I said so." Chris said pulling out an airhorn. "NOW MOVE!"

Chris smiled as he stood infront of the contestants. "Chris, what are the teams?" Courtney asked raising her hand.

"Well, this season we will have challenges based on different challenges from the previous seasons along with a few hidden exciting and more dangerous challenges. First, there will be six different Hidden Immunity Idols." Chris said as Chef opened a chest.

Chef pulled out a idol that had a carved version of the bear's head. "This is the bear idol." Chris explained as Izzy tackled Chef. "Sorry Izzy, but these are replicas of them. We have already hidden them. So this one will make your vote count as three votes."

Chef pulled out another idol this on being shaped like Sasquatchanakwa. "This is the sasquatchanakwa idol. The holder uses it to eliminates half the votes that are aimed to any person" Chris explained.

Chef pulled out a third idol that was shaped like Josh's head. "This is the Josh idol." Chris explained, "It allows the holder to be immune no matter how many votes they have."

Chef pulled out another idol that was shaped like his face. "This idol is the Chef idol." Chris said, "It allows the contestant to eliminate another player from the opposing team."

Chef pulled out the next idol, which resembled Chris. "This idol allows the holder to not participate in the challenge, but it will cause the holder and three others to be immune."

Chef pulled out the last idol. It had a carved out with showing TD. "This is the most important immunity idol ever. This will get you to the merge no matter how many times you are voted for."

"So, what is the challenge now?" Courtney asked.

"Well, the challenge will take place later, so you all have about three hour to do whatever you want." Chris said.

* * *

Melinda walked up to Katie and Sadie, who were both talking about all the guys. "Hey girls, maybe we should team up and form an alliance. Statistics say that if you team up with two people, you are more likely to make it further in a game like this."

* * *

**Confessionals- Statics Say That Confessionals Are Something The Funniest Parts**

"Statistics say that lying about something has been proven by statistics makes it more proven." Melinda said before laughing.

* * *

"Isn't Melinda like the nicest person ever?" Katie asked.

"Yeah! She offered us a chance to make it to the merge if we do whatever she says."

* * *

"I don't plan on taking the both of them to the Final 3. If I lose that challenge, then I am a goner and I would have done it all for nothing." Melinda said.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, Brick and Jo were running in the woods. "C'mon Brick. Keep up!" Jo said in the lead.

"Wait, Jo." Brick said running off the path. "There is some sort of tent here!" Jo ran over to him.

Inside the tent, there was fifty two chairs with straps around the arms and legs. "What is this place?" Jo said looking at the chairs and monitors. She picked up some of the discs. They read _Hunger Games, Zombie, Alien, Nightmare on Elm Street, Slenderman_ and _Murder Mystery_.

"Jo, I don't think that we should be here" Brick called out.

"Why. Do you think that Chris is hunting us all down and putting us in some virtual reality machine and make us do these extremely terrifying and life threatening worlds." Jo said snarked.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, Scott was putting his arm into a log. "C'mon c'mon." Scott said, "I just want one idol."

He didn't notice Fang walk up from behind. Suddenly, a dart hit Fang in the butt and the mutant shark fell over unconscious. Chris walked up from behind with a tranquilizer gun and shot Scott in the butt.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, Owen, Mr. Coconut, Izzy, Noah, Mary, Justin, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Sadie and Tiffany were in the Mess Hall. Owen finished his meal and he went into the kitchen with Mr. Coconut in hand. "Chef? Can I have seconds?"

Owen ran up to the table in the kitchen and grabbed a piece of cake, only for it to fall down revealing it to be a cardboard cutout. "The cake is a lie? Noooo!" Suddenly, Chef appeared and shot Owen in the butt. "Wha?" He asked.

"Hey Chef!" Izzy called out from the door. Chef responded by shooting her with a tranquilizer dart and then went to the dining area and did similar things to the contestants out there.

Noah looked up to see that Izzy was on the ground unconscious. He ran over to her and said, "Izzy,Escope, Explosiva, Brainzilla? Anybody in there?" Noah asked confused on what was going on. He then fell down causing the attention to Bridgette and Geoff.

Nobody else noticed that Chef walked up and then shot them all on by one until it was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile Billy walked into the tent and saw Jo and Brick there. "Is Chris here?" Billy asked. Jo smirked as she saw the base of an idol.

"Yes, I am now." Chris said as interns came in carrying Scott. He held the gun and said, "You can have the interns easily hook you up, or I'll let you do it knocked out."

Billy sat down on chair number five while Brick and Jo stood where they were confused. "IT's part of the season theme. Virtual challenges. Brick, you need to sit at chair number seven and Jo will sit down at chair number twenty five."

The interns started to strap the three of them in along with Scott. "So, do we wait for Chris and Chef to get the others or what?" Jo asked.

"Yeah." Chef said as he pulled up a jeep with the unconscious bodies of Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Katie, Justin, Tiffany, Mary and Mr. Coconut.

* * *

After a long while later, all of the contestants were strapped into a machine. "What happened last night?" Tiffany asked being the first person to wake up.

Chris walked up to the camper all strapped into the chairs and pushed the bull horn button. "Will you stop doing that!?" Eva screamed loudly waking up everybody who was not awake.

"My brain hurts" Lindsay said.

"I thought that she didn't have one of those." Anne Maria said whispering to Alejandro who was right next to her.

"Now, does anybody have anything to say?" Chris asked.

"Actually, I have a question. What are we doing here?" Beth asked.

"Good question Beth! Have a cookie!" Chris said then tossing a cookie onto Beth's lap.

"Why didn't you give me a cookie when I asked a question?" Courtney, Eva and Heather asked annoyed.

"Because people will only get the reference when Beth asks a question." Chris said.

Beth looked at the two people around next to her. Those two were B and Billy. "Wait, I can't reach it! Why are we restrained?"

"Another good question Beth! Have another cookie!" Chris said throwing a second cookie onto her lap. "Anyway this is the second third twist of the season. Virtual challenges! You all go into a reality where you can be tortured without any form of actual harm. You are also restrained to prevent hurting contestants that 'live' longer than you. Do anybody have anything else to say?"

"Actually, I have a question..." William said before all of the contestants went unconscious. "Now, let's set up the challenge!"

Chris said putting a disc into the hard drive.

* * *

**What is the first virtual challenge?  
****What will the teams be?  
****Who will be the first contestant eliminated?  
****and most importantly, will I get Chespin with Squirtle or Froakie with Bulbasaur for Pokemon X?****  
**

**All except for the last one will answered in the next chapter.**


	2. Send In Everybody (Part 2)

The contestants opened their eyes to see that they were on an elevated circular platform in the shape of a circle. Inside the circle of platforms, there were weapons and food.

Katie and Sadie were about to jump off the platforms but they heard an explosion. Everybody looked over to see Victor's wheelchair off the platform. "Stupid slanted platform" Victor said before turning into dust.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

A large buzzing went off. All of the contestants ran. Katie and Sadie ran towards each other and Melinda grabbed the both of them and began to run away.

Yumi was jumping up holding three Dragon Balls. She didn't see that Scott snuck up from behind and cut her head off. She then turned to dust.

Tiffany fell down and tripped on a backpack and landed on Mary. "Get off of me, you dead brained..." Mary yelled angrily.

She was interrupted by Blaineley and Alejandro both using their axes on the two of them. Mike, Zoey and Cameron ran past Fernando, who was hugging Victor's wheelchair. "Why? He was so young!" He cried until a lance went into the back. "Why? I was so young!" Fernando cried out turning to dust.

Lightning, Anne Maria and Heather then went in the direction that Mike, Zoey and Cameron went.

Justin smiled as he cut Kimmy in half. He then pulled out a spray and cleaned the axe of her blood.

Courtney pounced on one contestant. She took and ace and slammed it into the Duncan's skull and he turned to dust.

"The contestants killed in the bloodbath were Victor, Yumi, Tiffany, Mary, Fernando, Kimmy and Duncan." Chris' voice said out of nowhere.

* * *

**Confessionals- BLOODBATH WHOOP WHOOP!**

"That Courtney is nuts" Duncan said.

* * *

"I hate Chris! He is clearly making sure that I lose! And that Fernando guy will not leave me alone!"

* * *

"That world was so germ filled!" Kimmy said wearing a hazmat suit.

* * *

"Victor so wants me" Fernando said.

* * *

"Lightning wants to bring Cameron down for stealing my sha-million!" Lightning said angrily.

* * *

"That waas cool" Tiffany said before turning around to barf.

* * *

"That braindead alcoholic needs to be taught a lesson" Mary said.

* * *

"Aww, I wanted to find the other four and then make it so I would marry both Goku and Naruto!" Yumi said before sighing.

* * *

Sierra looked at Cody sleeping. "Don't worry Cody. I won't let you get hurt." Sierra said.

"And if anybody comes near the two of us, they will die!"

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, Izzy along with Noah, Owen, Mr. Coconut and Eva were stopping to camp. "Izzy is going to check the perimeter!" Izzy said jumping into a tree.

"Alrighty," Noah said leaning back onto a log.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, LaShawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Trent, Harold, and DJ were all sitting by a fire. Little did any of the eight knew, Courtney was right outside waiting for the right moment. "Perfect, now I can kill Gwen and Harold!" She held an arrow, a bow and an axe. She aimed the arrow at the group and fired it. One person was hit right between the eyes and they turned to dust on the spot.

"I'll take on LaShawna's killer!" Trent said running towards where Courtney was without a weapon. "I shall be ninth to die!" He laughed before his head was cut off and thrown back towards them.

"AHHHHHH!" DJ screamed running in the opposite direction as Trent's head turned to dust.

"I shall avenge you my sweet!" Harold cried out running up to the mysterious assassin. Courtney knocked him on the head with a bow and then sliced him in half. He turned into dust seconds later.

"What do we do Geoff?" Bridgette asked jumping into his arms.

"I don't know babe!" Geoff said.

Courtney then pounced onto Gwen with her axe. "This is for betraying me after we just became friends!" Courtney yelled angrily stabbing Gwen in the chest with her axe. She continuously stabbed Gwen until she turned to dust.

"I'll save you babe!" Geoff said using his spear to turn Courtney into dust.

"Congrats, we know have 5 more contestants eliminated. LaShawna, Trent, Harold, Gwen and Courtney out of the challenge." Chris said laughing.

* * *

Confessionals- Ninth Confessional!

"I died ninth! YEAH!" Trent said jumping up at the end. "And ninth confession of the season!"

* * *

"I liked killing Duncan, Harold and Gwen. Too bad I couldn't do it in real life." Courtney said.

* * *

"For the record, I was avenging LaShawna! GOSH! I'm not gay, you yaoi writers! You're all idiots!" Harold yelled at the yaoi writers.

* * *

"I think it was sweet that Harold was trying to avenge me. Too bad he failed at doing so." LaShawna said grumbling.

* * *

"I really need to apologize to Courtney." Gwen said.

* * *

Minutes later, Tyler, Lindsay and Beth were walking in the forest. "The woods are like so creepy." Lindsay said. She stepped over a trap and she fell down into a hole.

"I'm flying" Lindsay said flapping her arms until she saw spikes at the bottom. "Ah!" she screamed hitting the spikes and turning to dust.

Suddenly both Scott and Justin jumped out each holding a weapon. Beth pulled out a small gun from her pocket and Tyler gripped onto his spear. "So, you guys set up that trap?!" Tyler said annoyed.

"Yep. I can't believe that she was so dumb to fall for that." Justin said laughing. Tyler ran up to him while Scott glared at Beth.

"Looks like its just you and me farm girl." Scott said laughing. Beth shook nervously and aimed the gun. He started to run at her, but she shot him in the leg, causing him to slow down.

Tyler punched Justin in the face. "My beautiful face!" Justin cried out sobbing loudly.

Beth turned distracted and that gave Scott the chance. He punched her in the face knocking her glasses off. He then grabbed her gun and turned it around and forced her to press on the trigger. When the bullet hit Beth, she turned to dust.

Scott picked up Beth's glasses and hit Tyler in the back of the head with it knocking him out. Justin smirked as he brought the sledgehammer down onto the fail jock's skull.

Little did either of them know, they were being watched by three pairs of eyes. Melinda walked out and said, "Maybe you guys could team up with us."

* * *

DJ screamed as he ran into a small cave. "Get away from my Codybear!" Sierra screamed as she jumped onto DJ's back with a nail gun with a frightening look on her face.

"MAMA!" DJ screamed as Sierra used the nail gun on DJ's neck.

"We have four more contestants eliminated. Lindsay, Tyler, Beth and DJ are also losers." Chris said.

* * *

**Confessionals- Don't Mess With Cody or Sierra will Find You**

"That was so scary." DJ said shivering.

* * *

"If anybody goes near my Codykins, I will tear them apart!" Sierra yelled.

* * *

"I still don't understand what happened." Lindsay said.

* * *

"Scott is going down. I thought that he might have changed after being turned into a mute head." Beth said.

* * *

"I am going to make Justin pay for what he did to Lindsay!" Tyler said mad.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, Jo along with Brick, B and Dawn were setting up a tent in the trees. "Why are we setting it up this high?" Brick asked.

"Because then nobody will attack us." Jo said calmly.

Dawn was already asleep and while Brick and Jo argued, somebody started coming closer. B started to wave his hands wildly trying to get the attention of the others but Ezekiel pounced on him. B took out an arrow and stabbed Ezekiel with it hoping to slow the somewhat feral boy down. Ezekiel then used the chainsaw he had to cut B in half but he did not notice that Jo threw a grenade and it landed on Ezekiel's hood.

"Grab, Dawn and run." She ordered as she picked up three of the bags and jumped down from the tree. Brick put Dawn over his shoulder and did the same. The jockette and the cadet ran as fast as they could.

* * *

**Confessionals- Wild Zekes and Exploding Bs**

"Sometimes, I go feral eh. I can't control it so it happens." Ezekiel said.

* * *

B stood there with his arms folded.

* * *

"Yeah, I need to stick together with others." Jo said, "I need to prove I'm a better person."

* * *

Cameron woke up by the sound of an explosion. Mike and Zoey were talking. "Looks like somebody else is out." Mike said chuckling nervously.

Anne Maria, Heather and Lightning then charged at the group. Cameron started to run with Lightning chasing him with a spiked baseball. Mike ducked as he grabbed the gun.

He gasped for air and suddenly said, "Darn kids and your death arenas with two winners. Back in my day, it was a class of Japanese students that did it! And they escaped, not getting a free pass out of it!" Chester yelled.

Heather smirked as she took her kantana.

* * *

"C'mon Red!" Anne Maria yelled angrily. Zoey ducked underneath her and pulled out an arrow and stabbed Anne Maria in the back. She was still alive, but was shocked by that, "Once I get rid of you, I'll be the one that Vito wants!" She yelled before Zoey knocked her over the head with the bow. She turned into dust after that.

* * *

"Come back here and fight Lightning like a sha-man!" Lightning yelled angrily causing Cameron to run even faster. Cameron then tripped on a trap that was set up by Billy. He ducked down as Lightning was about to smack him but a very large boulder came down and crushed him.

"What the sha-hell?" Lightning asked looking at the group in front of him. Bruce, Billy, Rebecca, Xavier, Quinn and William were all standing there.

Bruce charged at Lightning but Lightning ducked out of the way. He grabbed Bruce by the leg and threw him at Quinn. Bruce's sword accidentally lodged into the artist's forehead. Billy then tried to use a dart gun to hit Lightning but he dodged it and it hit the unconscious Bruce.

Heather jumped out of nowhere and took a surprise attack on Rebecca. The skater girl dodged it and threw a shuriken, but Heather used her katana to block it and it went straight into William's eye. "How the good die young!" He called out in pain dying.

Lightning took his spiked baseball and smashed an oncoming dart and then was about to attack Billy when suddenly, an arrow flung out of nowhere and shot him right in the neck. "Sorry!" Zoey called out. "Was trying to hit Lightning!"

Heather grabbed Lightning and began to pull him as he ran. Rebecca and Xavier ran in the other direction. "Don't worry guys. I'll get them for you."

"B, Ezekiel, Mike, Anne Maria, Cameron, Quinn, Bruce, William and Billy are all been eliminated. 27 tributes are left!" Chris' voice said over the loudspeaker.

* * *

**Confessionals- Zoey is a sniper!**

"What is wrong with my personalities?" Mike asked confused.

* * *

"Showed him not to mess with the Lightning!" Lightning said posing infront of the camera.

* * *

"Yeah, I teamed up with Lightning and Anne Maria. I need at least some people to form an alliance with." Heather said.

* * *

"Meh. Didn't want to be a team captain anyway." Quinn said drawing.

* * *

"Alas, I shall avenge my own death later in the competition." William said.

* * *

"EXTREME!" Xavier yelled.

* * *

"Okay, so who is going to get rid of that group?" Melinda asked.

"I'll do it!" Justin said as he took both some pills, hunting knife and a spear.

Owen, Noah and Eva were all asleep so Justin snoke into camp and went over to the first person. Owen snored loudly with Mr. Coconut in his hands just took the hunting knife and jabbed it on the top of the coconut. Milk slipped out and Mr. Coconut started to turn to dust. Justin grabbed a pill and dropped one in Owen's mouth and walked towards the asleep Eva.

He smirked as he took another pill. He sighed as he had to open Eva's mouth and place the pill in it. Lastly Noah was lying on the group on his back and his mouth wide open. Justin pulled out another pill and dropped it into Noah's mouth.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Izzy screamed as she jumped from the tree with a battle axe. "Prepare to die liar!" Izzy yelled as she started to swing her axe wildly at Justin. The male model was frozen with fear and turned to dust moments later. Izzy looked around to see Owen, Eva and Noah turn to dust.

"Looks like Izzy get to go rambo!" Izzy said pulling out a bazooka.

* * *

**Confessionals- Izzy gone rambo? RUNNN!**

"So I died in my sleep." Noah said, "At least it was not painful."

* * *

"Izzy scares me!" Justin said rocking back and forth in a cradle position.

* * *

"Sure we lost Justin, but my group is still the largest group there is." Melinda said.

* * *

"I hope that we find somebody soon Bridge..." Geoff said to Bridgette holding her in one arm and a sword in the other. The surfer girl held a trident. The two of them had a backpack on.

They saw a cave with a fire. they walked to it and saw Cody sleeping in a sleeping bag. Sierra turned around from the sleeping Cody and glared at the two of them. Sierra pulled out her nail gun and aimed hitting Bridgette right in the face and the surfer girl turned to dust.

"BRIDGETTE! NO!" Geoff said picking up her trident and charged at Sierra. The overgrown fork went right into Sierra's stomach as she fell down turning to dust.

"Okay, so now what do I do?" Geoff asked no one in particular.

Little did he know, Alejandro along with Staci and Blaineley were watching from a distance. "We will wait for Geoff's guard to go down and then we will attack." Alejandro whispered.

"But why are we going to kill Geoff? Isn't that wrong?" Staci asked.

"Don't you want to make it far in the game?" Blaineley whispered angrily.

* * *

Seconds earlier at the Cornucopia, Sam and Dakota were setting up camp. "I am so glad that we decided to come back to the Cornucopia. The strongest players set up here and this is where Katniss and Peeta win." Dakota said.

"I can't believe that so much stuff was left here." Sam said pointing to a pile of crates stacked ontop of one another.

Little did either the fame monger or the gamer know, Izzy was swinging in the trees with her bazooka. She aimed at the crated because she wanted to see a large explosion. Unfortunately for Sam ,they were filled with chinese fireworks, gasoline, and matches. However, luckily for Dakota, she was barely out of the blast zone. Sam screamed in pain because of the fire and the explosion.

"SAM!" Dakota screamed. She slowly turned larger and more orange. "DAKOTA SMASH OTHER PLAYERS!"

Dakota ran off into the forest.

"Looks like Bridgette, Sierra and Sam are also eliminated. The only contestants remaining are Alejandro, Brick, Blaineley, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Geoff, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Lightning, Katie, Melinda, Rebecca, Sadie, Scott, Xavier and Zoey."

* * *

Minutes later, Melinda, Scott, Katie and Sadie were walking in the forest looking for another target. They saw Brick, Dawn and Jo talking at a campfire. "So, I think that we should form an alliance between the three of us and B." Jo said.

"Katie, Sadie, you guys go out there and prove that you are not useless!" Scott demanded.

* * *

"Staci, go out there and prove that you are not useless!" Blaineley said angrily.

* * *

Katie and Sadie both charged, Katie holding picaxe and Sadie holding a flamethrower.

Brick jumped out of the way to dodge Katie's picaxe but ran accidentally into Sadie's flamethrower. Jo pulled out another grenade and they the explosion hit both of the BFFFLs.

"Dawn, we need to run now!" Jo said, "Those two probably have others with them."

* * *

Meanwhile Staci charged holding a spiked boomerang, which Geoff jumped out of the way. He used his trident to stab Staci in the face while Cody ran and pulled out some sort of canon. "That useless pile of crap!" Blaineley ran out then and ducked underneath the trident and picked up the boomerang. She threw it at Cody and it decapitated him causing him to fall knocking into the canon, which was lift changing the degrees by a little bit.

It fired a cannonball that when hitting Geoff turning hit to dust. The cannonball continued and hit Alejandro who was watching the battle

"With that we have Blaineley, Dakota, Dawn, Heather, Izzy, Lightning, Melinda, Rebecca, Scott, Xavier and Zoey."

* * *

Dakota roared as she saw the first person she was going to crush. Blaineley screamed as she began to run. She noticed Xavier and Rebecca infront of her. She ran past them but Rebecca pushed Xavier out of the way at the last moment causing her to be crushed by Dakota.

Lightning pointed at Xavier and ran after him while Heather ran after her ally. "He's isn't going to get away from sha-Lightning!" Lightning yelled running after them.

Jo and Dawn were walking at a good pace until Blaineley ran past them. "Jo, we might want to start running." Dawn said pointing to Dakota.

* * *

Melinda and Scott were trying to find Jo and Dawn to kill them but they saw Blaineley, Dawn, Jo, Dakota, Xavier, Lightning and Heather run past them. "If we are able to catch them all, we'll one of us will be a captain for sure!" Melinda said pulling Scott.

Zoey smirked as she jumped down from a tree to chase the group. "Don't worry guys! I'll kill Lightning and Heather for you!" She said softly while running.

* * *

Izzy smiled as she pour gasoline in a circle around the cornucopia. She held a match and was about to set the circle on fire but everybody ran through it quickly. She dropped the match and pulled out her bazooka.

* * *

"Alright! Final battle! Who will die a virtual death? Who will become team captains? Who will they pick? And who will be the first sent home?" Chris asked, "Find out after the break on Total… Drama…. COLLISIONS!"


	3. Send In Everybody (Part 3)

"Before the break, we sent in all of the 52 contestants into a virtual reality version of the hunger games. Right now, we have 11 contestants left in the battle. These contestants are Blaineley, Dakota, Dawn, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Lightning, Melinda, Scott, Xavier and Zoey" Chris said as small images of each of the contestants appeared underneath him.

* * *

Anyway, back to the Cornucopia, which had a ring of fire around it, the ten remaining contestants looked around. Dawn held a staff in her hands. Jo had a hockey stick and a grenade. Heather had her katana and Lightning held his spiked baseball bat. Izzy held a flamethrower and a large battle axe while Blaineley had a Medieval styled sword. Melinda held a poisonous dart while Scott had a throwing axe. Zoey had a bow and arrows.

Heather ran after Dawn using her katana to slice Dawn's staff in half. Lightning lunged at Jo but the Jockette used the hockey stick to block and kicked him. Heather was about to slice Dawn up with her katan until Lightning fell into the way.

"DAKOTA SMASH!" Dakota screamed running up to Scott and Melinda, who were trying to keep Izzy at bay. Scott threw the axe at Izzy and it hit Izzy in the middle of the head. Melinda screamed as she jumped out of the way, only to see Scott being crushed to a pulp by Dakota.

Zoey aimed her arrow, trying to hit Heather. Little did she know, Blaineley snuck up behind her and cut her head off.

"Alright, Lightning, Izzy, Scott and Zoey are now out!" Chris said.

"SHUT UP CHRIS!" Jo, Heather, Blaineley and Melinda yelled. Dakota was still punching where Scott was and didn't see Melinda sneak up her back carrying Izzy's battle axe.

She then used to cut Dakota's giant head off while Dawn screamed at the sight. Dawn then decided what she must do. while she was in though, Xavier snuck up from behind and hit her on the head with a frying pan.

"And with that Dawn and Dakota are both out." Chris said.

"Shut up Chris!" Blaineley, Heather, Jo, Melinda and Xavier yelled.

Jo smirked as she ducked underneath Heather's katana only to be stabbed with a dart by Melinda.

"Great..." Jo said before turning into dust.

Blaineley smirked as she crept up on Xavier and turned the flamethrower that Izzy held on. Xavier while burning alive screamed, "XTREME!"

"And with that Blaineley, Heather and Melinda are all safe and win the challenge." Chris said, "But we can only have one winner!" Melinda smirked as she ducked under Heather between the legs and stabbed her in the leg. Blaineley laughed as she pulled out the flamethrower, only to explode.

* * *

Melinda woke up to see that they were still strapped into the chairs. "Chris! let us out! Now! I have been waiting forever!" Victor complained.

"When don't forgot on who you plan to vote for" Chris said with a smirk.

* * *

**Confessionals- (Insert Pun Here)**

"Alright, I have both Blaineley, and Staci, but I think that I might need more allies." Alejandro said.

* * *

"I need to get more allies than just the moron and Snooki Jr." Heather said. "I have an idea for somebody to join and who will ask."

* * *

Ezekiel was sitting down until Anne Maria came up to him. "Yo," Anne Maria said, "I was thinking that you should join my alliance with Heather and Lightning"

Ezekiel nodded slowly oblivious to what she just said.

* * *

"Listen Courtney, I think that you should join an alliance with me, Blaineley and Staci" Alejandro said.

"Wait, why?" Courtney asked.

"Listen Gwen and Duncan are friends with Bridgette, Geoff, Owen, Cody, DJ, LaShawna, Beth, Trent and maybe even Katie, Sadie, Eva, Izzy, Scott and Dawn so there could easily be a vote for you." Alejandro explained.

"Alright, I guess." Courtney said uncertainly.

* * *

**Confessionals- More Alliances, YEAH!**

"Don't know why Heather told me to do that" Anne Maria said spraying more hairspray on.

* * *

"Anne Maria" Ezekiel said with lovestruck eyes.

* * *

"Perfect, now I need to get everybody on my side" Alejandro said.

* * *

"I know that I can't trust Alejandro, but I need an ally since Gwen and Duncan are probably gunning for me." Courtney said.

* * *

"Alright campers. You all need to vote by drawing an X on the 8 by 10 glossy of the person of your choice." Chris said holding a picture of himself. "Any questions?"

Lindsay raised her hand. "No questions, good!"

* * *

**Confessionals- Who You Gonna Vote For?**

"Goodbye Fernando. I will not miss you!" Victor yelled drawing an X over a picture.

* * *

"Sorry Red but I don't want you keeping Vito away from me!" Anne Maria yelled.

* * *

"I want Blaineley gone. I don't care if she has immunity, I want her gone."

* * *

"So long home wrecker!" Sierra yelled holding up a picture of Geoff.

* * *

"I vote for Beth! She didn't share her cookie with me!" Owen said now crying.

* * *

"Anyway, you have all voted." Chris said, "And first, can Blaineley, Heather and Melinda come up here." The three mentioned went up. "The three of you all get to win a prize! That prize is your teammates! On your stay for the island, when your team wins or you win, you shall win a prize!"

"Anyway, the three of you are safe so you get marshmallows." Chris said as each of them took a delicious fluffy treat.

"Also, that one vote for Blaineley did not count. There are seventeen people without any votes. The next three marshmallows go to DJ, Cody and Brick." Chris said. DJ and Cody both highed fived and went up. Brick walked up slowly.

"Also safe is B, Dawn, Noah, Mike, LaShawna, Harold, Bridgette, Katie, Tyler, Sam and Gwen." B and Dawn smiled while Gwen sighed of relief. Noah went up and ate his marshmallow. Katie went up to get her marshmallow but ran back to sit next to Sadie. Tyler, LaShawna, Mike, Sam and Bridgette walked up and waited watching hopefully for their friends

"The last three with no votes are Rebecca, Staci and Yumi!" Chris said as the three teenage girls went up to claim their first marshmallows.

"Now, everybody infront of me has received at least one vote. The next marshmallows go to Beth, Cameron and Sadie!" Chris said as Beth and Cameron walked up while Katie and Sadie ran up together and hugged.

"Also safe is Dakota, Mr. Coconut and Izzy!" Chris said as Dakota ran up, grabbed her marshmallow and hugged Sam. Izzy grabbed Mr. Coconut and did a backflip landing next to Chris.

"Also safe if Lightning, Sierra and Fernando with one vote apiece." Chris said before Lightning ran up and grabbed the marshmallow. Sierra ran up and tackled Cody. Fernando walked up and blew a kiss to Victor.

"Anne Maria, Zoey and Duncan, you are all received one votes" Chris said as Duncan, Zoey and Anne Maria went up and grabbed a marshmallow. Duncan went over and put him arm around Gwen while both Anne Maria and Zoey went over to Mike.

"Ezekiel, Geoff and Lindsay, you all had received one vote so you are safe!" Chris said.

Ezekiel ran up and Geoff and Lindsay walked up. Chris looked at the remaining contestants. "The rest of you got multiple votes. The next seven people safe are...

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva, Kimmy, Jo, Courtney, Mary, Tiffany and Quinn." Chris said. The seven girls went up and claimed their marshmallows.

"Also safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent!" Chris said as Trent walked up cheering.

"Ninth to last to get a marshmallow! YEAH!" Trent said.

"Also safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen, Scott and Alejandro!" Chris said as the three boys went up to take their marshmallows. Owen then grabbed the platter and ate the remaining marshmallows.

Chris looked mad. "Thanks for that Owen! You just killed any chance of drama. Also safe is Justin, Bruce, Xavier, Victor and Billy!"

"Does this mean that I have to ride that catapult?" William asked frightened.

"Nope, we came up with a fun new elimination." Chris said with an evil smile.

"How is this fun?" William asked annoyed. He was floating in a large toilet. "And where did you get the large toilet?"

"It is to me. Also, the interns placed it while the Hunger Games was going on. Any words to your ex-fellow contestants?" Chris asked.

"Yes! I'll be baaaacccckkkk!" William screamed as he was flushed down the giant toilet.

* * *

"So, who will Blaineley, Heather and Melinda choose from their teams? What will the team names be? Find out right now, because we have more time!" Chris said revealing Blaineley, Heather and Melinda all on separate mats. "Alright, since Melinda won the challenge, she gets to pick somebody."

"Alright, I guess that I will pick Scott." Melinda said

Scott walked up smiling. "Alright, so then I will choose Alehunkdro!" Blaineley said.

Heather glared at Blaineley and Alejandro. "Lightning, get over her!"

"Lightning was picked first!" Lightning said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything and you were chosen third!" Scott said. "I guess that I'll pick Katie."

"Fine then, I want to have Courtney on my team" Alejandro said.

"PICK ME! PICK ME! I want to be the ninth person to be on a team!" Trent yelled jumping up and down. "Or I'll kill you nine times in your sleep!"

"Alright, Mr. Nine Man!" Lightning said.

* * *

**Confessionals- Mr. Nine Man Is Nine Letters Long**

"I am so going to vote with Lightning nine times in a row!" Trent said.

* * *

"What? Lightning wants to become a MVP not a RIP!" Lightning said.

* * *

"Okay then. I want Sadie!" Katie said as Sadie ran over and the two of them.

Alejandro whispered into Courtney's ear, "Pick Staci, she's in our alliance"

"Staci!" Courtney said. Staci was about to open her mouth, "Shut up and get over here!" She yelled.

Heather grabbed Trent by the collar and whispered, "Choose Anne Maria."

"Why?" Trent asked.

"Because she has nine letters in her name" Heather said.

"Good enough for me! Anne Maria!" Trent said yelling.

"We should pick Justin!" Katie said.

"Yeah! Justin is on our team!" Sadie said happily.

"I think that we should pick Owen!" Staci said. She turned to see Alejandro face palmed. "What? Isn't he a good player?"

"Yeah! I get to be on Al's team!" Owen said happily.

"Yo, what'syourface, get over here!" Anne Maria said pointing to Ezekiel.

* * *

**Confessionals- What'sHisFace Is My Mother's Maiden Name!**

"Staci, you idiot!" Alejandro mumbled.

* * *

"She has a nickname for me eh!" Ezekiel said sighing.

* * *

"I think that we need Eva on our team!" Justin said as Eva walked over.

"MR COCONUT!" Owen yelled as he picked up the fruit and carried it over to his team.

"Who should we pick, eh?" Ezekiel asked the others.

"How about Bridgette? She has nine letters in her name!" Trent suggested.

"Alright eh. Can Bridgette be on our team?"

* * *

**Confessionals- This sentence happens to have nine words in it.**

"I'm glad to not be chosen last but I don't want to be on a team with Heather, Trent, and Lightning." Bridgette said, "I think that Trent is going to kidnap me during the middle of the night"

* * *

"Not to self, kidnap Bridgette, Blaineley, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Lightning, Mr. Coconut, Christian and Josephine." Trent said.

* * *

Owen held Mr. Coconut in his hands. "Alright, I let them know." He said to Mr. Coconut before turning to the camera. "Mr. Coconut says that he is so happy that I choose him!"

* * *

"Okay, I guess that I'll pick Noah" Eva grumbled.

Owen put his ear to Mr. Coconut, "Alright, Mr. Coconut wants Izzy on his team."

"Geoff, you're on my team!" Bridgette said as Geoff ran over.

"But he doesn't have nine letters in his name!" Trent said wailing.

"But neither does you" Bridgette pointed out.

* * *

**Confessionals- She Is Right!**

"Name full name is Trenton Jr!" Trent said laughing. "I only go by Trent because then my full name would be Trenton Steven Green Jr! That is a multiple of ten! AND I HATE TEN!"

* * *

"I guess we'll pick B" Noah said

"Sierra! You can be on Izzy's team!" Izzy said.

"Cody! Party on this team!" Geoff said as Cody walked over. The two of them gave each other high fives.

* * *

**Confessionals- Party? Can I come?**

"The home wreckers list now includes Gwen, and Geoff!" Sierra said, "I will crush them if they try to steal Cody from me!"

* * *

"I am so thankful that Geoff chose me!" Cody said, "Don't get me wrong, I just don't want to be on Sierra's team"

* * *

"I only picked Cody so that he wouldn't be on Sierra's team!" Geoff said.

* * *

B pointed to Dawn.

"I guess that I'll pick Yumi," Sierra said not happy that Cody was on the other team.

"YES! I get to be on the team with my favorite telvision character! Well besides Goku and Naruto and Ichigo and Aang and Robin and Vegata and..." Yumi said going on and on and on.

"Gwen!" Cody said.

"I think that we should pick Brick" Dawn said softly.

"and Pikachu and Picolo and Ash." Yumi said until Izzy tapped her on the shoulder. "Okay, then Quinn!"

Quinn looked up confused, "Did somebody call me?" She asked.

"I guess that I'll pick Duncan." Gwen said.

* * *

After a while, all of the teams were chosen. In addition to Scott, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Eva, Noah, B, Dawn and Brick, Melinda's team also featured Jo, Billy, Sam, Lindsay, Dakota, Beth and Tyler were picked.

"You all are going to be know as the Killer Amazons!" Chris said to the group.

Along with Alejandro, Courtney, Staci, Owen, Mr. Coconut, Izzy, Sierra, Yumi and Quinn on Blaineley's team was LaShawna, DJ, Xavier, Cameron, Mike, Zoey, and Rebecca.

Chris walked up to the group and said, "You guys are the Screaming Rats!"

Heather's team had Lightning, Trent, Anne Maria, Ezekiei, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Gwen and Duncan along with Mary, Tiffany, Harold, Fernando, Kimmy, Bruce and Victor.

"You guys will now known as the Victorious Gaffers!" Chris said walking over. "What will the teams cause? Will Sierra kill Geoff to get to Cody? Who will be the next person to fell down the giant toilet? Find out next episode on Total... Drama... COLLISIONS!"

* * *

Blaineley- 1 (Geoff) (**Vote Wasted**)  
Anne Maria- 1 (Zoey)  
Beth- 1 (Owen)  
Cameron- 1 (Lightning)  
Dakota- 1 (Rebecca)  
Duncan- 1 (Courtney)  
Ezekiel- 1 (Staci)  
Fernando- 1 (Victor)  
Geoff- 1 (Sierra)  
Izzy- 1 (Justin)  
Lightning- 1 (Cameron)  
Lindsay- 1 (William)  
Mr Coconut- 1 (Noah)  
Sadie- 1 (Eva)  
Sierra- 1 (Cody)  
Zoey- 1 (Anne Maria)  
Alejandro- 2 (Bridgette, Heather)  
Billy- 2 (LaShawna, Xavier)  
Bruce- 2 (Billy, Bruce)  
Courtney- 2 (Duncan, Gwen)  
Eva- 2 (Katie, Sadie)  
Jo- 2 (Ezekiel, Trent)  
Justin- 2 (Izzy, Tyler)  
Kimmy- 2 (Beth, Yumi)  
Mary- 2 (Fernando, Tiffany)  
Owen- 2 (Alejandro, Kimmy)  
Quinn- 2 (Melinda, Scott)  
Scott- 2 (B, DJ)  
Tiffany- 2 (Brick, Mary)  
Trent- 2 (Blaineley, Harold)  
Victor- 2 (Dawn, Mike)  
Xavier- 2 (Sam, Dakota)  
**William- 3 (Jo, Lindsay, Quinn)**

* * *

**Teams**

**Screaming Rats- Alejandro, Blaineley, Cameron, Courtney, DJ, Izzy, LaShawna, Mike, Mr. Coconut, Owen, Rebecca, Quinn, Sierra, Staci, Xavier, Yumi, Zoey**

**Victorious Gaffers- Anne Maria, Bridgette, Bruce, Cody, Duncan, Ezekiel, Fernando, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Kimmy, Lightning, Mary, Tiffany, Trent, Victor**

**Killer Amazons- B, Beth, Billy, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Eva, Jo, Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Melinda, Noah, Sadie, Sam, Scott, Tyler**

**Eliminated: William**

**Question Of The Chapter: Out of Bruce, Fernando, Kimmy, Mary, Melinda, Rebecca, Quinn, Tiffany, Victor, William, Xavier and Yumi who are you're favorite seven in order? **


End file.
